Kényeztetni, de hogyan?
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Elizabeth napok óta nem alszik,de Johnnak egy kis erőszakot bevetve sikerült őt ágyba csalnia.De ekkor történik egy kis félreértés...mit kicsi? Hatalmas. Kényeztetni? Na igen, de hogyan? Ez a kérdés...


Nos itt egy újabb Elizabeth-John történet (mi más), csak egy kis szösszenet. Most vége a zh időszaknak (bár nemsokára kezdődnek a vizsgák...), szóval lesz egy kis időm írni Nektek még egy-két finomságot ;) De persze csak akkor írok,ha úgy gondoljátok jó az amit írok. És hogy megtudjam, hogy mit gondoltok, kattitsatok arra a kis gombra ott alul, hogy "REVIEW" :) De tényleg, sokat számít áám :))

Nos jó szórakozást, kedves Olvasóm :)

--------

**Kényeztetni, de hogyan?**

--------

Már majdnem hajnalodott Atlantiszon, mikor Elizabeth Weir befejezte a legutóbbi jelentések olvasását. Szemei égtek a fáradtságtól, de még egy halom papír állt közte és puha ágya között.

Lehunyta szemeit egy pillanatra. Érezte, hogy mindjárt elalszik. Eljött az ideje egy újabb kávénak. Kinyitotta szemeit, bögréje után tapogatózott. Egy nagyobb papírkupac alatt meg is találta. Üresen…

Feltápászkodott fekete székéből és elindult a kantin felé. Hosszú reggel állt még előtte…

--------

John Sheppard a kantin felé tartott egy kis hajnali nassolásra. Mikor belépett az egyik ajtón, egy sötét alakot látott távozni a másik bejáraton. Kíváncsian az árnyék után sietett. Ilyen korán senki nem szokott fent lenni, leszámítva pár technikust és tisztet, de nekik nem itt van dolguk.

Az alak a kaputerem felé tartott. Már majdnem odaértek, mikor Sheppard figyelmetlenül belerúgott egy vázába. Gyorsan behúzódott egy sötét zugba, nehogy az a valaki, akit követ, észrevegye.

Épp idejében sikerült eltűnni a sötétségben, az alak nem vette észre. Megszaporázva lépteit, továbbhaladt. Sheppard várt egy kicsit, csak azután sietett a sötét figura után. Tartott tőle, hogy nem fogja újra megtalálni, de félelme szertefoszlott, mikor belépett a vezérlőbe.

--------

Újra leült székébe, és elkezdte szürcsölni kávéját. Valahol a fél bögre elfogyasztása után hatalmasat ásított. Úgy látszik, ilyenkor már a kávé sem használ semmit.

Épp szájához emelte a bögrét, hogy egy húzásra kiigya a maradékot, mikor valaki berontott az irodába. A forró kávét félrenyelve fuldoklott, miközben John mérgesen beszélt hozzá.

- Mi a francot csinálsz itt Elizabeth? Hallottál már olyanról, hogy pihenés, ágy, netán alvás?

- Túl sokat aludtam az utóbbi napokban, úgy gondoltam ideje szórakozni is egy kicsit – intett az előtte álló papírhalom felé. – Szerinted mégis mit csinálok? Dolgozok…

- Egész éjjel? – kérdezte szigorúan John.

- Igen John, sajnos egész éjjel. Musz…

- Azért rohangálsz kávéért, már ilyen kora hajnalban? – vágott Elizabeth szavába a férfi.

- Igen ezért. Ezek szerint te jöttél utánam.

- Igen, én voltam. Azt hittem… mindegy. Menj aludni, Elizabeth! – szólt szelíden John. Hangjából aggodalom csendült.

- Nem. – válaszolta Elizabeth határozottan.

- Nem? Mi az, hogy „nem"? Aludnod kell.

- Nem te döntöd el, mikor alszok.

- Pedig lehet, hogy azt kéne. Akkor legalább aludnál. Mert így nem alszol semmit.

- Igenis alszom – hazudta Elizabeth. Nem aludt eleget az utóbbi napokban. Messze nem aludt eleget.

- Hazudsz. – Mondta John egyszerűen.

- Hogy mersz… - pattant fel a székből a nő.

- Ugyan Elizabeth! Ma sem aludtál, két napja is láttalak még késő éjjel dolgozni. Ne hazudj nekem, kérlek!

- Rendben, akadt pár olyan éjszaka, az utóbbi pár napban, amit… nos, amit nem aludtam végig.

- Pár?! – nevetett fel John. – Menj aludni Elizabeth, különben _én_ viszlek.

- Azt megnézném – nevette el magát Elizabeth.

John hirtelen eltökélt arccal indult meg felé. Elizabeth a falig hátrált a férfi elől, de nem menekülhetett. John felkapta a hátára és elindult vele kifelé az irodából, egyenesen a nő szobája felé.

Elizabeth mindent bevetve küzdött a szorítás ellen. Kezével-lábával próbálta ütni a férfit, de hasztalan. Nemhiába, John Sheppard nagyszerű katona volt. A szorításából senki nem szabadulhatott.

- John, tegyél le! Ez parancs!

- Most nem te parancsolsz. – Jelentette ki John határozottan.

- Mindig én parancsolok. Főleg ilyen helyzetekben.

- Ahogy gondolod. Akkor se teszlek le. Eddig se tartottam be minden szabály, most se fogom.

- John, kérlek, ez már nevetséges. Tegyél le az Isten szerelmére. Úgysem fogok aludni, dolgoznom kell.

- Nem, nem teszlek le. De, igenis aludni fogsz. És nem, ma nem fogsz dolgozni. Ha kell, egész nap ott fogok ülni melletted és altatódalokat énekelek, ha magadtól nem akarsz aludni.

- Te? Énekelsz? Kétlem, hogy az altató hatású lenne. – nevetett fel hangosan Elizabeth.

- Hmm, lehet, hogy igazad van… - gondolkozott el John. – Igazság szerint, csak egy biztos módját ismerem az emberek elaltatásának. De nem hiszem, hogy szeretnéd, hogy most alkalmazzam azt.

Elizabeth nem látta ugyan John arcát, de érzete hangján, hogy mosolyog.

- Mi az? – kérdezte a nő kíváncsian.

- Á, hagyjuk.

- Gyerünk John, áruld el! – kérlelte Elizabeth.

- Nem. Túlságosan is… ehhem…

- Na, gyerünk, áruld már e… - megmerevedett a rátörő felismerés hatására.

_Szex_.

John is megérezte mozdulatlanságát.

- Rájöttél. – Kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.

- Igen, rá. Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan.

- Pedig komolya. Mindig bejön.

- Hát, nálam nem.

- Ó dehogyisnem, Elizabeth. Nálad is használna, higgy nekem. Tíz perc után már csukva lenne a szemed, fél óra múlva pedig már összegömbölyödve aludnál a kezeim alatt.

Megérkeztek Elizabeth szobájába. A férfi belépett, majd az ágy elé lépve letette Elizabethet a hátáról.

- Na, végre – szólt a nő, kicsit dühösen.

- Nemcsak, hogy el is aludnál tőle – folytatta John az félbehagyott beszélgetést -, komolyan jót is tenne már neked.

- Tessék?! – kiáltott Elizabeth immár felháborodva.

- Jól van, na, nem kell kiabálni. – Mondta John békítően. – De akkor is, Elizabeth, végül is mikor kényeztetett utoljára egy férfi? Ezzel persze nem azt akarom mondani – folytatta gyorsan, mihelyst látta, hogy Elizabeth kiabálni szeretne -, hogy te nem bírnál rábírni egy férfit arra, hogy ezt tegye veled. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokan tennék ezt meg veled, határtalan örömmel, köztük én is. Nagyon szívesen kényeztetnélek ilyen módon. Egyszerűen eddig nem jutott eszedbe ez a lehetőség, vagy túlságosan is elfoglalt voltál, vagy akármi. A lényeg: én most itt vagyok, és a rendelkezésedre állok. Egész éjszaka. Már ami megmaradt belőle. – mosolygott John.

Elizabeth mukkanni se tudott a döbbenettől.

- Hidd el, John, sokszor eszembe jutott már ez a lehetőség – szólt csendesen, csakhogy mondjon valamit,

Hosszú percek teltek el némaságban, majd Elizabethbe kezdett visszatérni az élet. És a józanész szava áthatolt kába tudatán. Hiába vágyott a férfira hosszú hónapok óta, nem tehette. A szabályzat tiltja, hogy…

- A szabályzat… - próbált hangot adni kétségeinek. Ám John meleg kezei, melyek az ő hideg kezéhez értek, megállították.

- Ne aggódj a szabályzat miatt. Erről csak mi ketten fogunk tudni. Senki más. Ígérem. – John lágy hangja minden kétséget kitörölt elméjéből. Kívánta őt. Minden férfinél jobban kívánta. Senki nem fogja megtudni, mi történik kettejük között ezen az édes hajnalon. Elhatározta magát.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve odahajol Johnhoz, határozottan megfogta tarkóját és ráhajolt szájára.

Először csak ajkaik értek egymáshoz, félénken, ismerkedőn. Majd a másodpercek elteltével, ahogy egyre jobban felfedezték egymást, a csók is egyre intenzívebb lett. Elizabeth élvezte a férfi ajakinak bársonyosságát, majd nyelvét végigsiklatta Sheppard nedves ajkain, de mielőtt behatolhatott volna szájába, John megtörte a csókot.

- Nem mintha, nem élvezném, de mit csinálsz? – kérdezte rekedten. Arcán döbbent kifejezés ült.

- Úgy hívják csók. Az ajkak játéka. Nem csináltad még? Nagyon kellemes tud lenni, ha az ember jól csinálja. – beszéd közben halk hangja érzékien csengett a sötét szobában. Ujjai elkezdtek John övcsatjával babrálni. Miután kicsatolta az övet, elindult lefelé a cipzár mentén…

John egy gyors mozdulattal elkapta kezét.

- Elizabeth mit csinálsz? – kérdezte újból, immár egy kicsit hevesebben.

- Ugyan John ne kéresd már magad. Az előbb még te is le akartál feküdni velem. Meggondoltad magad? Azt nem hiszem… - Elizabeth kiszabadította kezét, majd lejjebb csúsztatta azt John cipzárján. A férfi felnyögött az érintés hatására, de arca még mindig értetlenséget tükrözött.

- Lefeküdni veled? Te jó ég Elizabeth, te szexre gondoltál, amikor én…

- Miért, te nem? – Elizabeth arcára kiült a pánik. Kezét elkapta John ágyékáról és hátrált egy lépést.

- Nem, dehogy. Sosem merném…

- Akkor mire!? – kiabált Elizabeth. – Mégis mire gondoltál kényeztetés alatt!? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Masszírozásra…

Pár percig néma csend lett a szobában. Elizabeth döbbent arckifejezése láttán, John elgondolkozott, vajon látja-e még valaha mozogni a nőt. Úgy tűnt levegőt sem vesz.

- Azt akarod mondani – suttogta Elizabeth lassan -, hogy amíg én azon gondolkodtam, lefeküdjek-e veled vagy sem, te tulajdonképp le se akartál fektetni, csak… csak _megmasszírozni_?

- Tu-tulajdonképpen, igen. Várj egy pillanatot… Te le akarsz velem feküdni?!

Elizabeth elfordult, úgy válaszolt:

- Menj ki a szobámból.

- Nem. – Jelentette ki a férfi.

- Menj- ki- innen! – Egyedül akarok lenni. – Elizabeth még mindig nem nézett rá

- Nem. – szólt újra John, majd egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után csodálkozva hozzátette: - Te velem akarsz lenni.

Előrelépett és hátulról átkarolta a nőt, ám ő lerázta kezét és dühösen félrefordult.

- Hagyj békén, John Sheppard és tűnj el a szobámból!

- Nem! – dacolt tovább John. – Azért jöttem, hogy kényeztesselek, és meg is fogom tenni. – Önelégült mosolya újra feltűnt helyes arcán. Ez még idegesebbé tette Elizabethet.

- John, nem mondom még egyszer, tűnj…

Sheppard nem engedte neki, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

Odahajolt a nő ajkaihoz és elhallgattatta egy hosszú csókkal.

- Miért csináltad ezt? – Kérdezte most Elizabeth zavartan.

- Hogy meghallgass végre – mosolygott John. Amikor felkaptalak és elindultunk ide, arra gondoltam, ágyba duglak, betakarlak, és veled maradok, amíg el nem alszol. Aztán jött ez a kényeztetés dolog. Igen, csak masszírozásra gondoltam, mert másra nem is mertem volna gondolni. Éreztem, hogy hajlasz a dologra, és ennek nagyon megörültem. Ha máshogy nem legalább így hozzáérhettem volna. Aztán megcsókoltál. Te is érezted milyen hatással vagy rám, ugye Elizabeth? – Elizabeth szeme levándorolt a cipzár mögötti domborulatra (mit domborulat, hegy…) majd nyelt egyet.

- D-de igen- dadogta.

- Nem gondoltam szexre – folytatta John -, mert nem is mertem rá gondolni. Először is a főnököm vagy és barátok is vagyunk. Nem tudhattam, hogy vonzódsz-e egyáltalán hozzám. Hogy tudtam volna a szemedbe nézni azután, hogy bevallom neked, hogy többet akarok, de te elutasítasz? Ó, pedig mennyivel többet akarok, mint ami eddig volt. De tönkretettem volna-e ezért a barátságunkat? Nem, soha.

Miközben beszélt, ajkai végigsimogatták Elizabeth arcát, nyakát, füle mögötti selymes, érzékeny bőrt. Apró csókok százait lehelte bőrére.

Elizabeth csukott szemmel, hátrahajtott fejjel hallgatta a vallomást. Mikor befejeződött, belenézett John zöld szemeibe, majd szenvedélyesen és mélyen, mélyen mintha ez lenne utolsó csókjuk, megcsókolt a férfit.

Kifulladva összehajtották homlokukat, majd John halkan megkérdezte:

- Még mindig azt akarod, hogy menjek?

- Azt próbáld meg! – suttogta Elizabeth. – Hogy is volt azaz álomba kényeztetés? – kérdezte, miközben keze lassan végigfutott a cipzár fém fogain.

John felnyögött, majd hevesen újra szájára hajolt. Ölelkezve lépdeltek el az ágyig, ahol a férfi elkezdte a finom kényeztetést.

Sokféle módon.

Mire felkelt a nap Atlantiszon, Elizabeth összegömbölyödve aludt John karjai között.

--------

Nos? Hogy tetszett? Kattints----  
:)


End file.
